


"pretending to date you because someone was obnoxiously hitting on you” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka





	"pretending to date you because someone was obnoxiously hitting on you” au

“Cium aku.”

Grantaire tersedak, “ _Pardon_?”

Enjolras mengerang frustasi, “Jangan lihat, tapi ada cowok tinggi besar di belakangku— _jangan menoleh ke arahnya_ , _R!_ —dan dia sudah mengikutiku sejak seminggu yang lalu.” Pemuda pirang itu membenamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya, “Dan dia mengirimiku mawar dan puisi dan cokelat dan— _ugh,_ menjijikkan. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali.”

Grantaire berkedip. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa lihat si pria yang dimaksud adalah orang yang sama yang dia tahu adalah pelanggan tetap di gymnya. Tubuhnya berotot, mungkin dua kali lebih besar dibanding Grantaire. Dan berkali lipat lebih kuat.

“Kau mau aku menantangnya berkelahi dan bilang untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi?” tanya Grantaire. “ _Fuck_ , Enjolras, aku bisa mati diinjak!”

Enjolras melebarkan mata, “Bukan, ya tuhan! Aku menyuruhmu menciumku agar Mr. Muscle di sana tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar.”

 _Oh_. “Oh.”

“Ya.  _Oh_.” Enjolras merengut, “Aku pernah sekali bilang kalau aku sudah ada yang punya tapi si Gila Otot itu tidak percaya. Kalau sekarang kau menciumku di depan matanya, mungkin dia akan— _umphh._ ”

Bibir plum yang sudah selama ini dia ingin rasakan— _oh_ , Grantaire mengulumnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa ini cobaan tuhan atau hadiah dewa. Yang jelas, Grantaire dapat kesempatan dan dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

“— _R_.”

Tangan kiri Grantaire memainkan ujung rambut ikal Enjolras. Tangan kanannya merayap naik ke dada ketua kelompok aktivis Les Amis itu. Dia dengar Enjolras mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak sadar sampai pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Grantaire mengernyit, membuka mata. Iris biru Enjolras yang membulat yang pertama dia lihat. Napas pemuda pirang itu agak terengah saat kemudian berbisik, “ _Grantaire_ , kurasa dia sudah pergi.”

Siapa yang— _oh_ , si Pria Gym. Grantaire menjauhkan wajah perlahan, berdehem. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Uh.” Enjolras menelan ludah, “Mungkin—kalau kau mau—kita bisa—ehm, lanjut ke apartemenku?”

Terima kasih tuhan. Grantaire tidak perlu ditanya dua kali.


End file.
